


粘

by Tenero



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenero/pseuds/Tenero





	粘

那可能是他们俩在一起的第一个月里，年轻气盛，每天精力多的用不完，初尝禁果，什么姿势都想来一遍，如果不是摄像机还在，他俩恨不得每分每秒都粘在一起。

结束行程回宿舍的行程上，大家都在车上睡的东倒西歪，车内的灯关着，只有外面的路灯一闪一闪地掠过。

李帝努和黄仁俊的手在黑暗中紧紧握着，黄仁俊还颇为刺激地重新放开又十指紧扣，两个人都微眯着眼装睡，小动作不停，从手心甜到心底。

李帝努换了个姿势，往黄仁俊靠去，趁着身体移动衣服摩擦发出的声音，连带着黄仁俊的手举起来凑在嘴边咬了下，打了个哈欠靠在了黄仁俊肩上，握紧的双手埋在衣服里。

到宿舍楼下后两人自发松开了手，装着什么都没发生一样打着一个又一个哈欠下车。大家跑了一天的行程都累了，在客厅闹腾了会儿吃了点东西就接连进了房间卸妆睡觉。

黄仁俊扔了颗糖放进嘴里，起身若无其事地和弟弟们道了声晚安早些休息，就打开房间门走了进去。

房门刚刚关上，就被人托着屁股举了起来，还被叼住了嘴，黄仁俊顺从的揽上了李帝努的脖子，双腿顺势盘上去，背部被轻轻推在门板上没发出丝毫声音。

房间里一时只有衣服的沙沙作响和唇舌之间透明交替的啧啧声，李帝努的舌头早就伸进来卷着他的糖在两人嘴里来回，不小心磕到牙齿还会发出敲击声。

就算这个月来经历了好多次，黄仁俊心底还是觉得刺激万分，弟弟们就隔着这扇门在外面玩闹，他却在门里被李帝努抱着接吻，但凡发出点暧昧动响外面就能听到。

舌头都被吮麻了还被顶在房门上亲，他被亲的有些受不了，哼哼唧唧地想发出点声音，又怕门外的弟弟们听见，手往下捏紧李帝努的肩膀想下来。

李帝努先进来早就卸了妆洗了澡，还换上了黑色背心，黄仁俊此时摸上这手臂，一手圈都圈不住，李帝努的健身效果可真好，黄仁俊想想自己，就算健身穿上衣服啥也看不见，气的低头咬了下，轻轻的，也不敢留下牙印。

被咬的人也不恼，纯当家里养的那几只猫挠他，揉着怀里人屁股上的肉，心情还不错。

咔哒一声，李帝努锁上了门，毫无预兆地抱着怀里的人转身，黄仁俊一时不查上半身差点后仰摔下去，连忙夹紧了双腿揽紧了李帝努的脖子，生气似的瞪了眼笑眯眯的人。

李帝努抱着黄仁俊一路走进盥洗室，把黄仁俊放在台面上。

放过热水的浴室满是水汽，连台面上都有些黏湿，黄仁俊觉得一点儿也不舒服，皱眉抬脚抵在了李帝努的肚子上。

李帝努看着黄仁俊手垫在屁股下面还皱着眉的样子，立马积极认错，绝不改正，没一会儿就凑着黄仁俊耳朵低声说着浑话，“待会儿给你揉热就好了。”羞得黄仁俊脚差点往下踹。

他们俩偷偷的谈恋爱，也偷偷的做爱。

李帝努成年第一天才刚刚结束，他俩就滚上了床，李帝努和黄仁俊还挺巧，两个人之前就各自偷偷查了资料，前戏做的不算困难。

但是黄仁俊怎么也没想到，明明好好扩张了怎么还会这么疼，叫嚷着不做了不做了，大不了不爱了！

李帝努都进去一半了哪能放过他，凭着一身本事连个套子也不带，在一床姆明上把黄仁俊疼到了高潮，事后李帝努开心的把黄仁俊吻了个遍，谁想第二天黄仁俊不仅发火还发了烧。

两人不敢找经纪人，黄仁俊又死活不肯去医院。

结果黄仁俊捏着手机在李帝努怀里边搜边哭，他说他要死了，李帝努吓得赶紧拿过手机看，满眼中文他只看懂了一个“百”字，又自己拿出手机查询，看了会儿沉默片刻后，李帝努戴着帽子口罩下楼走了好远的药店买了管消炎膏回来给黄仁俊抹上，摁着人休息了几天救活了黄仁俊。

李帝努保证那几天简直是黄仁俊最敏感的几天，但他得了好，只得顺着，想干嘛都顺着，除了满足他想吃火锅麻辣烫这些要求。

黄仁俊虽然喊着再也不想做了，结果等身体好了以后，他先坐上了李帝努的腰，像只小猫似的尾巴一甩屁股一动，李帝努看的一下子就硬了。

此刻黄仁俊举着平板在油管看画画的视频，李帝努则拿着卸妆棉给黄仁俊卸妆。呼呼作响的排风声被视频里的声音盖过，李帝努不知怎么就笑着亲了亲黄仁俊的头发，真是越看越可爱。

结束卸妆，李帝努拿着黄仁俊的平板出去给充上了电，又从他自己包里拿了什么东西进来。

把黄仁俊衣服裤子都脱了才抱着人放在淋浴间里，然后李帝努自己也脱了衣服一起走了进来。

“你不是洗过了么。”  
“我想和你一起洗。”

黄仁俊看着李帝努那副笑脸显然不信，  
“我不想，你出去，我想泡澡。”  
“不行今天太累了，早点洗完早点做完早点睡觉。”

“……？”

李帝努点点头把浴霸打开就给黄仁俊上洗面奶洗脸，说着：“你就当站着泡澡了”。

黄仁俊挣扎无果，最后红着脸红着身子香香的被李帝努抱在怀里。

眼睁睁看着李帝努拿起不知道什么时候放在架子上的套子递给黄仁俊。

黄仁俊白了眼这个人，还是捏着套子给李帝努早就硬起来的东西套上，又就着里面的润滑液来回撸动了一下，就被李帝努再次托着屁股举了起来。

两人胸口紧贴，李帝努一只手摸着黄仁俊的背安抚着，另一只手来到只有他一个人来过的地方，挤了两根手指进去，边撑开边往里探去。

黄仁俊紧紧抱着李帝努的脖子，双腿夹着李帝努的腰，尽量放松身体，但脸还是埋在他肩窝里低声哼着。

捏着黄仁俊的屁股肉，李帝努想着这个人全身吃什么都不长肉，但是唯独屁股上的肉软乎乎的，他简直爱不释手，亲着黄仁俊的脖子，双手捏着怀里人屁股的肉往两边拉，就着姿势慢慢进去。

李帝努还记着第一次他没轻没重弄伤黄仁俊还让人发了烧的事，之后每次他倒是都耐得下心来好好准备前戏。

黄仁俊被这份温柔磨的脚趾都蜷缩了，又爽又难受，脸上被李帝努一下下啄吻着，忍不住凑到李帝努耳边，“你快点进来……嗯……”

李帝努也不听，也可能听了，但还是慢慢地进去。黄仁俊被磨了半天，肚子撑撑的，自己前面的东西也难受的想被摸一摸，可是他现在不想松开手。

抱着李帝努的感觉太好了，呼吸间全是他喜欢的人的味道，肌肤触碰后一起升温，血液流动的速度也加快了，失神间两人的心跳像是重合了，血肉也融为一体，他在每一个呼吸间都能感觉到李帝努对他的喜欢。

李帝努并没有全部进去，只是小幅度动了下，两人的身体在之前的磨合下已经非常默契，黄仁俊放松着后穴有规律地一下下紧缩着。

这下难耐的人变成了李帝努，紧抱着黄仁俊，都抽了出来就剩下一个头在里面，软肉挤压着他的充血灼热像是挽留般不让他出去，再慢慢来回，几下出来又进去，感觉已经足够的润滑。喉咙干热，一个滚动后，李帝努抱紧黄仁俊就把人往墙上一顶，这一次插入，铆足了劲往里一顶，整根尽入。

黄仁俊被这一下顶得头皮发麻，“太…太深了…”，这个进入的姿势，令他产生了自己肚子都被破开了的错觉，这下松开了搂着的一只手，慢慢往下摸到了自己的肚子，总感觉往里摸摸就能摸到李帝努在他身体里是如何横冲直撞的。

李帝努看着黄仁俊的动作更是肌肉一紧，张口咬住黄仁俊充血发红的耳尖，手里掐着黄仁俊屁股上的软肉，从指缝间逃脱，却逃不过那双大手的挤压和拉扯，连带着后穴更紧密地贴合在里面肆意的东西。

浑身都像是着了火，又痒又烫，这人怎么就不能放过自己屁股上那点肉，黄仁俊被捏的有点疼，觉得一定又掐出红痕了，侧头看向李帝努，报复似的说着“你说这样下去我会不会怀孕呀？”还煞有介事地摸着自己的肚子。

李帝努动作都停下来了，像是在处理他刚刚听到的这句话，分析了无数遍以后确认了这确实是黄仁俊说出口的，脑子里闪过了无数想象的画面，一时之间有些愣神。

黄仁俊快乐的像是打了一场胜仗，笑得连连被水呛到，往后把李帝努的头发都往后捋，抱着李帝努的脑门就亲了口。

——姐姐。  
——？

黄仁俊嘴还没离开呢，以为耳边出现幻听，但是李帝努又叫了声，叫的咬牙切齿，又凑到自己耳边低声喊着，温柔的气息喷在他耳廓，激得那一侧手臂都发麻。

一声又一声的“姐姐”，让黄仁俊跟过电似的，后腰被电得发软发酸，臀尖被撞的通红，脚趾被快感激得向里蜷缩，小腿紧绷，肠肉绞着还在不断进出的滚烫，小腹裹着李帝努的撞击一路烫到了硬着的地方，浑身颤抖着就射了出来。

又爽又疼，高潮期间被破开的力度竟是一下比一下重，他觉得李帝努的像是一把刀在他里面来回抽动，动一下都是在刮蹭他的肠壁，把他都搅乱了，搅混了。

浑身骨头都软了，黄仁俊最后一点力气用在了哭着圈住李帝努的脖子，双腿再无力交缠，李帝努发现后就将他的双腿挂在两臂，随着他的动作一下下晃动。

全是水汽的玻璃上贴着一段扭动着的背部，黄仁俊被换了个方向顶在玻璃门上，他担心再这么被顶弄，玻璃门会碎，心里满是害怕和委屈，身体往前倾抱着李帝努的脖子想离开冰凉的玻璃，接着又被李帝努重新压回去。

水声持续了很久，淅淅沥沥的，仔细听还有谁在里面抽泣，带着粗喘，一双腿在水雾里晃动着，从这儿晃到床上。

黄仁俊被洗干净放进被子里，裹进李帝努怀里，睡着前听到李帝努在他耳边说着“谢谢姐姐”。

End.


End file.
